User talk:Ezeliel
Good Job with all the dragon festival stuff! RandomTime 11:42, 6 July 2008 (UTC) :Thank you, it was my first big work on gwiki. — Ezeliel 12:33, 6 July 2008 (UTC) ::Good luck with the future, hope to see you around RandomTime 19:22, 6 July 2008 (UTC) Signature Your current sig image is too big according to the guidelines at GW:SIGN, specifically, "The icon's image file should not be larger than 50 pixels wide x 19 pixels tall. " Please upload a new, smaller version of the image. —Dr Ishmael 00:58, 7 July 2008 (UTC) :And of course, then I notice one other guideline your signature is violating: "Signature must show their user name or by other means make clear the user name." Your username here at GuildWiki is Ezeliel, so that needs to be displayed in your signature. —Dr Ishmael 01:01, 7 July 2008 (UTC) ::Done *I think* :'D — ' Ezeliel 07:54, 7 July 2008 (UTC) :::Your signature looks fine now. I wish you a belated welcome, and may happy edits! --◄mendel► 11:02, 7 July 2008 (UTC) :::Thanks for switching to an acceptable image, and thanks for fixing your previous signatures! Would you mind putting a delete tag ( ) on the "bad" sig image now? I could delete it immediately, but it's better to have the delete tag recorded in the page history. —Dr Ishmael 13:55, 7 July 2008 (UTC) ::::Thank you Mendel. The tag is there now. — Ezeliel 01:20, 8 July 2008 (UTC) :::::Deleted. —Dr Ishmael 02:08, 8 July 2008 (UTC) we love preview buttons, do you ? Hi Ezeliel, sorry to bother you, but maybe you should the preview button a bit more when editing your talk page, instead of edit and save every word you changed. A lot of small changes on your page are popping up in the 'Recent changes' list, making it harder to find out about changes for others.-- -- ( talk ) 08:59, 7 July 2008 (UTC) :Thanks for the advice Merty, and sorry for all the trouble. :'/ — ' Ezeliel 01:21, 8 July 2008 (UTC) ::No Problem Ezeliel ! It was just an advice and you're welcome. It is good to see newcomers here. If you ever need help, just leave a message.-- -- ( talk ) 07:23, 8 July 2008 (UTC) Image licensing reminder Hello, Ezeliel. You are receiving this automated message because you recently uploaded files to GuildWiki. The following images appear to be missing licensing information: Image:Ebichu1.GIF, Image:Ebichu.gif (deleted), Image:SpamButcher.gif (deleted). Please see Project:Image license guide for more information. Thank you for your contributions. This is an automated message from JediBot 19:11, 7 July 2008 (UTC) :Done: the first one has the licence information and the other two can be deleted. :'D — ' Ezeliel 01:24, 8 July 2008 (UTC) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 05:41, December 1, 2010 (UTC)